


Sick Days

by snacc__daddy



Series: Marvel OneShots [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (those two are just in case), M/M, Peggy is a smart cookie, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Sick Character, Sick Fic, sugar gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc__daddy/pseuds/snacc__daddy
Summary: After Daniel comes down with a cold, Jack decides to go to his apartment and check up on him.





	Sick Days

Daniel lets out a sneeze and can instantly tell that he's getting sick, but decides that he can suffer through the rest of the day and just call out sick tomorrow. But, after another hour or so he realizes that that is going to be harder than it sounds. First it started off with sneezing once every thirty minutes then it went to going into coughing fits every other hour or so, and this is when both Peggy and Agent Thompson realize that something's up.

"Daniel? Are you alright?" Peggy asks from her desk after Daniel let off a series of sneezes back-to-back, elbow placed on the table as she holds her face in the palm of her hand, as if to get herself closer to her friend without being in the splash zone if he were to turn around and sneeze.

"Yeah, fine." Daniel answers with a short nod, not even bothering to turn around to look at the other Agent, not wanting her to instantly tell that he's lying and force him to go home for the day.

"Are you sure? You've been coughing and sneezing almost all day." Peggy responds, and in response to this Daniel lets out a sigh before he turns slightly to look at the other Agent, as he knows that she isn't buying it.

"I'm a little sick, so what? I can still get my job done." Daniel says as he feels another sneeze coming on and within seconds it comes out, this one louder than the other ones, catching the attention of the other Agents in the office, including Jacks.

"Maybe you should go home." Peggy suggests softly, knowing that Daniel won't like this idea but also knows that that would be what's best for him so he can get better and put his all back into his work.

"No, I'm fine." Daniel refuses before he turns back around to delve back into his never ending pile of paperwork, not even noticing that Jack has stuck his head out of his office to see what him and Peggy were talking about.

"Carter's right." Jack says, announcing his presence to not only Daniel and Peggy, but to the rest of the Agents who have also been listening in to the other Agents somewhat private conversation.

"Yeah, we don't want whatever you've got." Agent Miller somewhat snaps, getting a few laughs from the Agents near him, but they all quickly shut up once they see both Jack and Peggy glaring at them.

"Get back to work." Jack snaps at them, and they all quickly do what they're told, not wanting to get onto Jacks bad side. "Sousa, go home." He says, without his usual charismatic charade he puts on whenever he's in public or whenever it's not just him and Daniel. "Please." He adds, this time quieter, as if only Daniel could hear him, but instead both Daniel and Peggy heard this small plea, which sent the female agents mind racing with the possibilities of why the great Jack Thompson would be saying please to someone.

"Seriously, I'm fine." Daniel says, trying to convince not only Peggy and Jack, but himself as he's quickly realized that he's felt steadily worse as the day has moved on.

"Sousa." Jack adds, not needing to say anything else for Daniel to know that what he's saying isn't a suggestion, not breaking his 'ice cold' persona that he keeps up only while in the presence of others.

"Fine! Fine, I'll go." Daniel says, realizing that he shouldn't be as offending at how much they seem to want him out of there as he knows that they're doing it for his own good, before getting up, pulling on his jacket, grabbing his crutch and limps away, faster than he needs to, but he doesn't want to be around them much longer.

"Da-" Jack stops himself before he makes a fool out of both him and Daniel, and could possibly get the two of them arrested if any of the other agents were paying close enough attention, which they weren't, other than Peggy anyways, which isn't too far out of the ordinary.

Jack lets out a sigh before he turns and looks over at Peggy, who is giving him an all too knowing look with a small smile before returning to her paperwork as if she just hadn't had the biggest realization about her two colleagues. Jack ponders for a moment and then realizes that the look Peggy just gave him is because that she knows his secret. His and Daniels precious, dangerous secret.

"I won't tell." Peggy says, quiet enough so only Jack can hear her, not even looking up from her paperwork, as if she can read the other Agents mind.

"Thank you." Jack says uncharacteristically before disappearing back into his office, wanting to quickly finish anything else that needs to be done so he can go and take care of Daniel, not that he'll admit that to anyone though.

~*~

"Daniel?" Jack says as he walks into his boyfriends apartment, shutting the door quickly and softly behind him. "Daniel?" He repeats, slightly worried after getting no response as he knows that Daniel could hear him from anywhere in his small apartment.

He quietly talks off his shoes, places them by the door, puts his hat on one of the hangers, along with his long jacket, before making his way farther into the apartment that he now spends enough time in to call his own. He sees nothing too out of the ordinary, the normally pristinely clean bookshelves have grown to be less tidy, as if Daniel had been taking and putting back books after the last time that Jack was there. A lonesome plate, fork and knife sit on the coffee table in the small living room, Jack, without even realizing what he was doing, picks up the plate and fork, brings it to the sink and places it in, making a mental note to do the dishes later.

"Daniel?" He calls out again, quickly looking in the bathroom, but shuts the light off after seeing that Daniel wasn't in there.

And now the only place he hasn't checked is the bedroom.

He walks in quietly after having realized that the light was off. He strains to hear the radio that has been turned down so low it might as well have been off completely, and lets out a sigh when he sees a lump, that he recognizes to be Daniel, laying in the bed under the covers.

"Ugh, you scared me." Jack says quietly, not realizing that Daniel was still slightly awake and will definitely ask him what he meant by this the following morning, only to have Jack say that he dreamt it all.

Jack, without another word, slips out of his pants and shirt, leaving him shivering in nothing but his underwear, before he slides into bed next to Daniel and pulls his boyfriend closer to him. He then lets out a small, quiet sigh that he had been holding in for what he believes to be all day as he snuggles in closer to Daniel, preferring the warmth of his partner over that of the small, thin blanket placed on top of them.

"Love you." He says to a half conscious Daniel before pressing a kiss to his temple.

And without another word he closes his eyes and allows himself to go to sleep, not hearing Daniel whisper 'I love you too' in the dark of their shared bedroom.


End file.
